


Sweet

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Crack, nozo is just being a lil shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Nozomi has a surprise for Nico.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my WIPs again, and I found this, which was apparently inspired by some really interesting things I found in a candy shop in San Francisco. Thought this was just something Nozomi would do.

The sound of breathy kisses and hurried pawing at clothing were the only noises in the room. Nico pressed herself closer with a sort of desperation. “Why are you wearing so much clothing?” She said as she broke the kiss. It was kind of a silly thing to ask, since Nozomi was only wearing a tank top and some shorts, but it was really more intended to get across her own anxiousness to get naked.

“Oh my, Nicocchi,” Nozomi giggled. “Yer eager today, ain’t ya?” Nico just grabbed one of Nozomi’s boobs and squeezed, as if to say “yes, I am very eager, now take your clothes off”. “That’s good. I wore somethin’ I thought ya might like, after all.”

Nozomi in sexy lingerie? Now that was something Nico could get on board with. She leaned forward and gave Nozomi another deep kiss, making sure to slip her tongue in there while she was at it. When she pulled away Nozomi was panting slightly. Nico smirked, pleased with her own kissing prowess. “Great. Let’s see it.” Without another word Nico grabbed the hem of Nozomi’s shirt and roughly pulled it off.. Nico raised an eyebrow as it was finally removed. This was one of Nozomi’s plainer bras, simple and cream-colored, designed for comfort more than anything else. Ah well, boobs were boobs, and Nozomi did have some very nice ones. With practiced ease she reached around and undid the bra, letting it fall and expose Nozomi’s full, creamy breasts, which she swiftly attacked. These things always were a weakness of hers. She squeezed them both tightly, reveling in the soft sighs coming from Nozomi’s lips before taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking hard.

“Mmm...hey Nicocchi, I’m flattered that ya like my boobs and all, but yer never gonna get to the good part at this rate.” Nico glared up at Nozomi, mouth still occupied. She gave the other boob a squeeze before pulling herself away.

“What if I wanna keep playing with your boobs, huh?” Nevertheless, Nico was a little excited to see what Nozomi was hiding in those shorts. Reluctantly she slid down and undid Nozomi’s shorts, her breath hitching in anticipation as she pulled them down slowly. Was it a thong? Boyshorts? Were they striped? Maybe they had a hole in them so she could get right to business without having to take them off? What kind of special panties could Nozomi be wearing just for her? Nico licked her lips, suddenly very impatient to see the secret of Nozomi’s drawers. Unceremoniously she yanked the shorts all the way down, her prize finally revealed.

Wait...oh, come on, was she serious?

Nico stared blankly for a bit before looking up at Nozomi, who, rather unsurprisingly, had a mischievous smirk across her face. “Like what ya see?” She said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Nozomi...what the hell is this?” Nico shook her head a bit, still disbelieving of her own two eyes.

“It’s a candy g-string,” Nozomi said with a laugh. “I figured since ya like sweets and all ya might be into this.”

Nico stared up at Nozomi, before looking back down at the...oh jeez, was it even accurate to call them panties? “Is this a fucking joke?” Nozomi’s smirk grew a little bigger, but she said nothing. Nico sighed in exasperation. “What is wrong with you?”

Nozomi pouted. “Does Nicocchi not wanna eat me out?” She said with a sniffle. It seemed to have the desired effect, since it caused Nico to splutter uncontrollably.

“O-of course I want to!” She said, blushing. “But I don’t want to if you’re gonna do dumb stuff like this!” Nozomi sniffed again, her lip beginning to tremble. Nico groaned audibly. “Nozomi, don’t.”

“Please, Nicocchi?” Nozomi was doing full-on puppy dog eyes now. It made Nico want to vomit. “Don’t just leave me wound up like this.” Hm, that was actually a good point. Under the nauseating scent of sugar and artificial flavor Nico could smell Nozomi’s arousal, and upon closer examination she could see Nozomi’s essence flowing through the gaps of the...okay, alright, they’re panties.

Nico glowered before looking Nozomi dead in the eyes. “I’m just gonna do this once. You pull something like this again and I’m walking out.”

Nozomi smiled. “Of course, Nicocchi,” She said. Nico let out a long exhale.. Slowly she leaned down, tentatively licking the candy and tasting the combination of the sugar and love juices, which turned out to be surprisingly pleasant. Nico kept on licking, the candy becoming gradually stickier until it was actually starting to get a little gross. Right then, time to get rid of these stupid gimmick panties. Opening her mouth wide, Nico leaned forward and took a few of the strings between her teeth. She pulled, the flimsy elastic giving quite a bit before finally snapping. Which happened to send candy beads in every direction.

“Oh, Nicocchi,” Nozomi said with a small laugh. “So impatient. Ya ain’t even gonna eat the candy?”

“Nope,” Nico said, her gaze now focused on Nozomi’s dripping pussy, which was finally,  _ finally _ before her. “It was starting to make me kinda sick actually.” Nico grinned slightly. Now there was nothing in her way, nothing stopping her from eating Nozomi out until she screamed. Ooooh, this was gonna be good. Without any hesitation Nico dove forward and attacked Nozomi’s clit, biting and sucking and swirling her tongue around it. Nozomi let out a surprised yelp, which Nico found very encouraging. Nico continued to lick at Nozomi’s clit, leaving Nozomi gasping and trembling in such a cute way. Oh, this was sweet. Sweet revenge.

“Nicocchi, please,” Nozomi gasped. Look at her. Barely able to hold it in. Nico smirked against Nozomi’s clit, giving it a few more rough licks before deciding that maybe she would be merciful today. Next time maybe not so much, but for today. She moved down slightly before plunging her tongue deep inside of Nozomi, and was rewarded by the sound of Nozomi’s delighted moans and the feeling of fingers burying themselves in her hair. Nico’s tongue thrashed inside Nozomi, and she could feel those sweet, wonderful juices dripping out and onto her chin. Nozomi was spasming now, panting and calling out Nico’s name. She was getting close, Nico could tell. And that was when Nico made her decision.

“Hnn...Nicocchi...ahh…” Nozomi was barely able to speak as she neared her climax. She was so close, so close, she could almost feel it...and then it stopped. What was Nico doing? Nozomi cracked an eye open to see Nico had stood up, and was wiping her mouth. Wait, this didn’t seem right. “Um...Nicocchi?”

“Yes, Nozomi?” Nico said. Her voice was oddly chipper as she started to make her way to the door.

“I...uh...I didn’t come yet,” Nozomi said with a blush. Nico turned around and flashed her a smile. A smile laced with malice.

“I know. That’s your punishment for pulling a freaking candy g-string on me.” Nico gave a faux-innocent wave before grabbing her bag. “Bye Nozomi!” She said as she left Nozomi a sweaty, panting, horny mess.


End file.
